Horseland Lemons Story (Rate M for a reason) (18?)
by SilverWhiskers
Summary: Theses are some Horseland lemons, feel free to submit your own. They might not be featured but they have a chance to be featured. Remember, these stories are NOT for all ages. If you don't know what a lemon story is do NOT read, you have been warned
1. Pepper x Oc

_**Hey! This is some Horseland lemons, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _This couldn't be happening,_ Pepper thought. She was getting sold, to a breeder. Zoey and Chloe were moving, and they couldn't keep their horses. Chili had been sold to another girl. Pepper couldn't remember her name, but she didn't care. She would never see Zoey or Chili again.

Suddenly, the trailer she was in stopped. She had arrived at the breeding facility. The door opened and the grey mare neighed nervously. There was a brown haired girl and a blonde boy looking at her.

"Hey there, girl. Welcome to your new home, pretty", the boy said in a warm voice. He grabbed her leading rope in a firm grip, leading her out of the trailer. Pepper looked around, this was a big place with a lot of horses, expensive and pure breed horses. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"She's beautiful, Alec!", the girl squealed. _So the boy's name was Alec,_ the mare thought. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, it sounded kind but at the same time dominant and strong. It was a big stallion.

"Hey, there pretty. I'm the leader here so don't get any ideas. All of the mares are mine, and I choose who I want to breed with" he said. He was muscular, brown with dark brown mane and tail with maroon highlights. He had a white blaze and a white sock on his back leg. He had dark, warm, eyes.

"Who are you?" Pepper snapped. She didn't dislike the handsome horse, he was in fact hot, but she didn't want to act like one of those over-friendly brats at Horseland. The stallion chuckled, grinning. Pepper flicked her tail nervously.

He smiled, "Playing hard to get, huh? The name's Blazing. I can see in your eyes that you want me" he smirked. Pepper blushed, he was really pretty, and he was right.

"Oh, that's Blazing, you two seem to get along. We are Alec and Leia, we work here", Alec said, smiling. He smiled at Pepper. She for some reason disliked him and Leia, but she didn't struggle when he pulled in her leading rope. "Let's get you inside" he said.

A week later Pepper and Blazing had been put in boxes next to each other. Pepper couldn't help put to look at Blazing. Everything about him was perfect, he was a english thoroughbred, he was handsome, he was cool and best of all, she had seen him breed with another mare, his member was huge.

She sighed and looked at the night sky outside of the window, it was late and she should have been sleeping by now, tomorrow she would breed for the first time. But something kept her from sleeping, maybe it was how horny she felt and the fact that she had a huge stallion next to her or she missed Horseland. _No, she couldn't miss Horseland and the horses there...,_ she thought.

"Pepper, I need to tell you something" said Blazing, interrupting her thoughts. Pepper turned around, looking at the stallion. "Yes, Blazing, what is it?", Pepper said, smiling at him. Blazing walked up to his box door, opening it. Pepper looked at him, confused. He then walked up to her box, opening it. "We can't talk here", he said.

They walked out of the stable. Pepper wanted to ask what he wanted, but stayed silent. They walked a bit away, into the nearby forest. The moon's shine made her coat look like silver.

"I wanted to tell you how hot I think you are, and I don't want to wait to breed with you and the humans would only allow us to breed for a few minutes or seconds. I want more...", said Blazing, almost growling. Pepper was surprised, but not mad or anything, in fact, this is what she had dreamt of.

"Oh, I think you're pretty hot...", she grinned. She looked down at his boner. It was a lot bigger than she had thought and just the sight of it made her core wet. She looked up at him, grinning. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her...

The stallion chuckled, he started to walk closer to her. He started to lick her back playfully, getting closer and closer to her tail. He finally reached her tail, where he got behind her. Instead of mounting her like she thought he would do, he started to lick her clit. His tongue went inside of her, exploring her walls. Pepper moaned, feeling unbelievable pleasure.

Blazing let his tongue go in and out, tasting Pepper's sweet juices. He loved Pepper's pussy and hearing her moan.

Blazing suddenly stopped, much to Pepper's displeasure. She looked at him, then she understood what he wanted. He couldn't be left out, it wouldn't be fair. She walked up to him, kneeling, and inching closer to his member.

Pepper stared at Blazing's member, then she started to suck and lick it. She bobbed her head, trying to get as much of Blazing's huge member in her mouth. Blazing helped her by shoving as much as possible into her. Finally Pepper was almost touching his balls, but his member was too big to be able for her to get all of it in her. She pulled her head back, all the way to Blazing's second head, and then pushed it all in again. She did this several times, hearing Blazing's moans and groans, until precum started to fill her mouth.

She backed away and stood up. She licked Blazing's mussle, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed him inside of her. She turned around, moving her tail away, showing Blazing her dripping wet core.

Blazing grinned, and mounted Pepper, but he didn't enter her. Pepper moaned, excited for what was going to happen. Blazing let his second head touch her wet folds, sliding it up and down, but not entering her. He still wanted Pepper to understand that she was his, and he could do whatever he wanted with her, NOT the other way around. Pepper would be his hot sex toy, he would use her how much he wanted and for how long he wanted without the humans interrupting.

He kept teasing Pepper, making her moan as he let his tip go up and down her slit. Then, he pushed harder and his member finally entered Pepper's wet, dripping, core. Pepper let out a loud moan as his whole, huge, member entered her. Blazing let his member rest inside of Pepper so that she could get used to his unnatural size, then he pulled out until only his head was left inside of her, then he pushed it all the way in again. He did this again, and again at a slow pace.

Pepper whimpered, and moaned. She had never had this a member this big inside of her. "F-faster..." she moaned, she felt how the stallion let his member go in and out at a faster pace.

Blazing pulled in and out as fast as he could and as deep as he could. He had found Pepper's sweet spot and he was thrusting into it, he heard Pepper's loud moans. His balls were smacking against her flank, making a loud clapping sound while he was fucking Pepper.

The stallion heard how Pepper'a moans became louder and louder until she had an orgasm and started to cum. His big member was covered in Pepper's cum and it was glistening in the moonlight. Even if Pepper had cummed, he was far from doing it himself, so he kept fucking her.

Pepper wanted more of him inside of her, she didn't care if it would hurt, he needed his big, hard cock deeper inside of her. She started to spread her legs, when suddenly, Blazing's balls entered her too. It felt amazing, his balls were the size of the bigger apples she had seen. Blazing groaned, but kept thrusting into her, his balls and member leaving and entering.

Pepper could feel him building up, he would cum soon. Apparently Blazing felt it too, because he pulled out and Pepper instantly knew what to do. She turned around, kneeling, and started to suck his member. She heard Blazing moan loudly as his cum filled her throat and mouth. She swallowed, wanting as much of his warm cum as possible. They both moaned.

Pepper backed away, as Blazing collapsed, exhausted. She licked up the big pool of cum that had formed on the ground. She then also, collapsed, quickly asleep.


	2. Into The Wild (Chili) (Important info)

**_Hey again! I just wanted to say that some chapters will only have a story in it. They will be shorter. It's still important to read them, however since all of the lemons are in the same universe. So a lemon will be titled "-insert name- x -insert name-" and story chapters will be called "Title of Chapter (insert name of who the chapter is about)"_**

 _ **That's all I wanted to say, now onto the next chapter!  
**_

* * *

Chili looked at the endless world outside of the fence. He hated his new home, it was smaller and his new owners didn't have as much money as the Stiltons. He had been put in the new pasture. It was the only thing the light grey stallion liked about his new home.

However, all he did was looking into the wild. Outside the fence. He knew that it was his destiny to lead a herd of wild horses. Unlike Aztec, Chili was meant for the wild. He had known it since the day he was born. And he knew that it also was what Chloe would have wanted of him. They had moved, and couldn't keep their horses so both Chili and Pepper had been sold.

Other than his obvious destiny, there was something else calling him out into the the wild. The scent of a mare in heat. It wasn't very strong, but Chili knew that the mare was alone and it was his chance to get a herd.

He sighed, it was decided. He would escape from this place. He backed a away from the fence, then he ran towards it, leaping over it with ease. He landed softly in the green grass outside of the pasture. He looked into the sunset, smiling. He had finally done, he was finally free.

* * *

 _ **So that was a story chapter, it was very short but I just wanted to show you guys an example of what those would look like.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and please review! =D**_


	3. Reader x Aztec (For Female Readers)

_**Hello! I'm back again, I'll keep writing about Chili in the chapter after this one, I just wanted to write about Horseland too!  
This is a special one since it is a Reader x Horse fanfic. The first part is for females while the other one is for males.  
**_

 _ **\- = Your name  
~~ = Your owner's name.**_

 _ **Also, I'm sorry if these weren't the horses you wanted but I can write another one later, just tell me which one you want and I'll do it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! =)  
**_

* * *

 _Female version_

* * *

You looked out into the stable, the horses looked at you, curious. You suddenly heard a voice next to you.  
"Welcome to Horseland! I hope you will like it here, what's your name?," It was a black mare with red highlights in her mane. She smiled at you. You decided that you liked her, she seemed kind anyway.

"My name's -," You said to the other horses. You heard a voice again, this time it was the voice of a stallion. "It's nice to meet you, -, I'm Aztec. He's called Jimber and she is called Button. Next to her is Calypso and the mare next to you is Scarlet, next to her you can see Sunburst," The brown stallion said, you looked around the stable matching each name with a horse.

"Do you like it here, -?," you heard your owner's voice. You neighed in response as your owner came up to your stall and petted you on the head. You and ~~ had only been together for a few months, but you still liked her a lot.

~~ opened your box door as they grabbed your halter and put it on your head. "Let's check out the pasture, -!," they said as they led you towards the stable doors. After a short walk, you reached the pasture. It was big and had a lot of grass in it. You loved this place already.

After a while the other horses joined you. You had been tasting the new grass when you heard an already familiar voice behind you, it was Aztec. He smiled and you started to talk with him. You learned that his owner was named Bailey and that he had been here for a long time and he really liked Horseland. After a long time of talking, Aztec suddenly said, "Uhh, are you going to stay here?"

Blushing a bit, he quickly looked away to hide it. You smiled, and felt your own cheeks get hot. _You already have a crush and you haven't even been here for a day, great...,_ You thought to yourself.

"I hope so, you seem so nice and beautifu-" You blushed. "I mean ya'll seem so nice and welcoming..." You corrected yourself, still blushing. _Had he noticed?_

"Oh... ...which one do you think is beautiful...?" Aztec said, grinning at you. _Well, shit, he noticed._ You blushed even more and looked down, you whispered quietly "No one," hoping he wouldn't think you were that weird as you seemed.

Aztec looked at you, not convinced. "I don't believe that for a second," He said, kindly. You looked up at him, were you really going to tell him...? Even if you didn't want to say it, the words flew out of your mouth. "I-I think you are cute, Aztec...," You looked away blushing. _Great, you have already ruined it..._

"Oh, r-really?," To your surprise, Aztec was blushing. Did he like you too?

He smiled at you, nudging you kindly. "It's okay, I also think you're cute...," He said, smiling at you. You looked at him surprise, still blushing. _Was this really happening!?_ , you thought to yourself, as you started to smile.

"You really are pretty, you know. I don't want anyone else to have you, I really like you..." He said, blushing again. Where was this going? You didn't know what to say. "Would you want to b-be my... ...m-mate...?," Aztec asked you, looking into your eyes. Before you could even think you said, "Yes! Of course!,".

You smiled at each other, while the sun was starting to set behind you. _Had this really happened? We had just met a few hours ago, and we are already mates...,_ you thought. _Maybe there is a thing such as soul mates and love at first sight. Maybe we are just meant for each other..._

Suddenly you heard someone calling your name, it was ~~, they held your halter in their hand. _Time to go inside, I guess._

"See you later, Aztec," You said, nudging him. He looked at you, blushing.

Soon all the horses were in their stalls, most of them sleeping. You looked around, as you felt your eyes getting heavier and after a while, you finally gave in and fell asleep.

"Wake up, -" You heard someone whisper into your ear. You opened your eyes, slightly annoyed. When you saw it was Aztec, all the grumpiness disappeared. "Hey, Aztec, what's up?" You asked, smiling.

"I want to show you something special," he said, smiling. He opened your stall door, freeing you. "How did you do that?," you asked, amazed. He hushed you, then you remembered that everyone else was sleeping. You looked outside, it must be really early, or late, you weren't sure.

As you walked outside of the stable, Aztec told you that Scarlet had taught him how to open stall doors. You walked past the pasture, following Aztec into the forest. You wanted to ask him were you was going, but you kept silent as you trusted that Aztec would keep you safe.

"We're here...," He said as you came into a clearing in the woods. What were you doing here?

"What did you want to show me, Aztec?" You asked, curiosity taking over. He grinned at you, getting closer to you. "Oh, I really didn't want to show you something. I wanted to give you something," He said, getting closer to your tail. You suddenly got what he wanted to do, and you shivered by the thought of it.

"What is that, Aztec?" You asked smiling at him. He got even closer to your tail, grinning. "Maybe I could give you something instead," you said as you lifted your tail, showing him your pussy. You looked back at him, seeing how an erection started to form.

He looked up at you. "Oh, I'll gladly accept your gift," He said as he started to lick your pussy. You felt waves of pleasure flowing trough you as Aztecs tongue went in and out, touching every inch of your core. You moaned loudly as he kept going. You started to feel yourself building up. You were about to cum by only his tongue, you backed a bit, getting more of his tongue inside of you. _He hadn't even put it the whole way in!?,_ you thought. "A-aztec..." You moaned his name as he started to lick you faster, making a loud wet sound.

You moaned when another wave of pleasure flowed trough you and you cummed. Aztec greedily licked all of it up, then he stopped, walking towards your head.

You kneeled and stretched out your tongue, wanting to give your lover something in return. Aztec walked up to you. Your tongue touching the tip of his dick. He groaned as his cock twitched. You crawled a bit closer as you started to lick and suck on his cock. Aztec moaned, as he walked closer wanting you to have more of him inside of you.

You started to bob your head, feeling his cock going down your throat and then into your mouth. Suddenly Aztec started to thrust into your throat, his cock twitching has he moaned. You also moaned, but your moans were muffled by the huge cock in your mouth.

You bobbed your head faster as you felt Aztec building up, soon you felt his warm seed flow down into you. You moved your head back, his cock leaving your moth with a loud _pop_.

He panted, as a pool of cum spilled on the ground. You licked it up, wanting all of the warm cum inside of you. You stood up, licking Aztec's muzzle. His tongue went into your mouth as you kissed each other. Suddenly, Aztec pulled away, walking towards your tail again. _He will finally enter me with his big cock...  
_

You expected a bit of teasing at before he entered you, but what he did was worse. He reared a bit, and stuck a hoof inside of you. You moaned loudly as you felt his hoof entering you, making a loud noise as he pulled it and out.

Never had a stallion mated with you this way, the unbelievable pleasure flowing trough your body as your pussy got wetter and wetter. Before you could cum, Aztec stopped.  
"You liked that didn't you, you filthy little horse?" He said. You moaned, and nodded. You indeed liked that.

"Aztec, I can't wait anymore, you need to enter me!" You called, your needy pussy dripping wet. Aztec mounted you and pushed his whole cock into your body. You shivered and moaned in pain at the size. He pulled out until only his head was left in you, then he pushed it all in again. After a few times, your moans of pain turned into moans of intense pleasure.

"F-faster a-and harder! Aztec!" You moaned as the pleasure flowed trough your body. He groaned as he obeyed you and went faster into your pussy, soon reaching your sweet spot. You moaned loudly, as your cum covered Aztec's huge dick. He kept thrusting into your sweet spot, earning those sweet moans of yours. You spread you legs, making more of him coming inside of you.

"You're so tight! I-I'm going to cum!" Aztec moaned. His hot cum rushed through your body, making you moan loudly and shiver. He fucked you a bit more, but you could feel how his dick lost it's hardness. Aztec had reached his limit. He pulled out, cum flowing out of your pussy.

Aztec liked your pussy, tasting his and your juices mixed together. You then laid down, and Aztec laid down next to you, licking your forehead.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, please review.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the other part, for male readers. Just count them as the same chapter, I just didn't want to write everything in one chapter. Also, who do you want to see next? I'm planning for the next one to be Reader x Scarlet. Please tell me what you think!**_


	4. A Wild Meeting (Scarlet)

**_You know what guys? This might turn into a legit story. This might have multiple chapters just about the stallion that you are and Scarlet. I like it._**

 _ **Also, in this story you are a wild horse meeting a tamed one. This will be a kinda illegal lovers thingy, tho it isn't so illegal, but I think you get what I mean. So simply you are a wild horse that has been watching the mares from Horseland as you tried to lure one out into the wild with you so that you can have your own herd.**_

* * *

 _Story chapter, part two will have lemon in it. Sorry about that._

* * *

You have been watching the tame mares for a few days. One of them seemed to already have a mate so you had given up on her a long time ago, you also didn't want to fight with the stallion apparently called Aztec. You just wanted to sneak in, get one, and then sneak out again. Today you had decided to talk to one of them, since you couldn't really pick one you just hoped a mare would be close to the fence so that you could talk to them without anyone noticing, the pasture was pretty big after all.

You sneaked out from the trees, seeing a mare standing close to the fence. _I'm lucky today,_ you thought. _She's pretty too..._  
It was the black mare, the one with the red highlights. You took a deep breath as you walked towards the fence.

"Hey there, pretty...," You said, just wanting her to go with you as quickly as possible. The mare looked up, slightly confused. "Who are you?," She asked, backing away from the fence a bit.

You looked around, nervous. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is -, what's yours?," You said, wanting to sound as kind as possible since the mare seemed quite nervous.  
"I'm Scarlet, why are you here? You look like a wild horse. Shouldn't you be with your herd,?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"I was just wondering if you would go on a walk with me. I've lost my family and just wanted some friends," You asked, suddenly afraid to tell her what you really wanted. _I sound like an idiot! Why am I even trying?!_

Scarlet looked at you, confused. "I guess I can talk a walk with you, but not for to long or Sarah might get worried...,".

"Who's Sarah,?" You asked, worried that it was her foal or something else. "She's my owner," She responded. You calmed down and backed away from the fence to give Scarlet room to jump over it.

Scarlet leaped over the fence with ease, like she actually was a bird trapped in a horse's body. _She truly is beautiful..._ , you thought.

"Let's go, then" You said as you walked into the forest. There was an akward silence until Scarlet spoke up. "Why are you here? Like really? I doubt you came here to take a walk with me...," She said, looking at you. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, if she meant it in a kind way or in an angry way. You suddenly felt ashamed that you wanted to lure her out into the forest.

"I wanted you to join my herd," You said before you could stop yourself. "So your luring me out here so that I can become a wildhorse?," Scarlet asked as her eyes narrowed. You flicked your tail nervously. Was she going to attack you? Or get her friends to do it?

"N-no...," You said, just wanting to leave. How could other stallions do this with out feeling bad? Or maybe they did feel bad, but it was just the ways of nature.

"Be honest," She came to an halt and stared into your eyes. It was now or never, you had your chance to start a herd or to run around like a loner until you find someone else. You swallowed and washed the fear away, you wanted to sound strong.

"Yes, Scarlet. I want you in my herd, and you are a part of my herd now," Surprised on how strong your voice sounded you continued. "You'll be my leadmare, and you shall cary my offspring as our herd grows,".

Scarlet looked at you shocked, but there was something else in her eyes too. Excitement? Did she want this to happen? For a while you just stood there, looking at each other. After a while of you being confused on why she didn't run away, you caught a scent of something. It was weak, but it was there. Was Scarlet in heat? Was she one of those silent heat mares?

Scarlet awoke you form your thoughts as she slowly backed away. Your ran up behind her, kicking her gently to show her who's boss. "Don't play hard to get, I know you're in heat," You said, instantly regretting your actions. You wanted to be friends with her! You didn't want her to feel forced into doing this!

"H-how did you know!?," She said, looking into your eyes. You sighed and started to walk. "Come, let's get out of here," You said, sounding like your normal self, and not the dominant angry leader you had sounded like before.

To your surprise, Scarlet followed you out into the plains. You wanted to get far from the humans so that they wouldn't find her.

After a while of walking you finally reached a place far from the other horses. It was close to a river and it had a huge oak that you could rest under.

"I'm sorry about what happened, get some rest now...," You said to the black mare, as she laid down under the tree.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, I'm sorry for the change of plans but I like this a lot more. This is also set after the Reader x Aztec chapter. Next one will be about Chili.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! 3**_


End file.
